Starting Over
by Innocent Sake
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now 18, but Syaoran has decided to go back to Hong Kong and lead the Li clan and he also is going to do something...well you just have to read the story to find out won't you!
1. A Decision Made

# Starting Over

Author's note:All characters rightfully belong to Clamp, Nelvana, and various others.

Also I am making no profit off of this story, SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!I don't even 

have money so suing me would be pointless anyways, but I repeat again I am making no 

money off this story.This is just for entertainment.

In this story Syaoran, Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, and any of those characters are 18.And 

Syaoran still hasn't told Sakura that he loves her.

So the story starts:

We see a young boy in his apartment packing up his belongings and ready to leave Japan 

and all he knows behind him and go back to Hong Kong forever.

"Syaoran are you done yet, because we have to leave in 30 minutes if we want to catch 

our flight on time", yelled Meilin."I'm almost done just… looking back at some things 

for a second", he said.In his hand was a picture of Sakura in a beautiful pink kimono 

(Tomoyo had given him this picture since she started to figure out that Syaoran really 

liked her best friend). " I will miss you very much Sakura…" he said in a whisper.He 

had decided that his family was more important than his own happiness, so he had to 

leave, even if it meant leaving "her."

"SYAORAN HURRY UP" yelled Meilin at the top of her lungs.He then started thinking 

if it was best to marry Meilin.He then remembered the conversation he had had with his 

mother when he called to tell her that he was coming home…

~*Starting of Flashback*~

Ring ring ring!"I will get the phone", said Syaoran's mother."Hello?" she said." 

Hello Mother" said Syaoran." My little wolf I am so glad that you called, I have missed 

you very much and so have your sisters" she said being so happy.We then see that his 

four sister's are listening to their mother's conversation with their little brother.They 

then pick up the phone and listen very carefully." I just called to tell you that I'm… 

coming back home" he said with an unsure tone in his voice." Why?I thought you were 

staying there so you could be with your Cherry Blossom, right?" she said.But before he 

could answer, his mother interrupted him." Oh… I see, you told that girl that you loved 

her and she said she did not have those kinds of feelings for you.WHY I AM GOING 

TO KILL THAT LITTLE GIRL FOR HURTING YOU AND THEN SHE WILL KNOW 

NEVER TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS AGAIN! HA HA HA HA HA!"said his mother 

getting a little crazy." No, I didn't tell her that I love her and you will not lay a hand on 

her!" he yelled."Then why are you coming back?" she asked puzzled."Because I have 

decided that you were right and I should come home to where I belong, and also… to 

marry Meilin as you wanted me to" he said sadly." I am so HAPPY that you have 

decided to marry that nice girl", exclaimed his mother. "Yeah" he said in a dull manner.

"I am glad that you have decided to settle down with her and forget about that little 

Cherry Blossom" she said."I guess… I gotta go now bye" and with that he hung up the 

phone.

~*Flashback Ends*~

He then hears a knock at his door."COMING" he said.He opened the door to see 

Sakura crying her eyes out." Why didn't you tell me… you were leaving?" she asked 

barely whispering." I didn't want to hurt your feelings", he said."But you hurt me even 

more by not telling me" said Sakura.It pained Syaoran to see Sakura so hurt, that he just 

wanted to hug her and tell her that he loved her.He was about to do so when Meilin 

appeared behind Syaoran.

"What are you doing here Kinomoto?" she asked in a evil tone."Just… saying 

goodbye…I guess" was all she could say." WELL did you know that me and Syaoran 

are getting…married when we get to Hong Kong?" she asked with an evil smile plastered 

on her face." Ma-ma-married?" she said with tears streaming down her face.Meilin 

then showed Sakura her lotus engagement ring.Sakura felt her heart break into a million 

pieces and those pieces breaking into a million more. She looked at Syaoran and started 

running as far away as she could from his apartment."Sakura, come back!" yelled 

Syaoran and started to chase after her.Meilin just smiled and kept on packing her stuff.

" He is finally mine" she said to herself.

Sakura had run all the way to the park and stopped because she was out of breath.She 

then sat down and leaned up against a tree crying…A few minutes later Syaoran finds 

her and goes over to her."Hi" he said looking down at the ground."Do you love her?" 

she asked."Well….I…um.." was all he could say." If you don't then you can't marry 

her because I-I love you!" she said in a trembling voice.Syaoran saw how hurt she was, 

but he had to leave and marry Meilin even if he didn't love her.He could always grow to 

love her is what he thought.He knew what he was going to say next would hurt Sakura 

very much, but he had no choice in the matter."Sakura, I love Meilin very much and I 

am sorry, but I just don't love you.You're my friend, but nothing more than that." 

Sakura saw that he had made up his mind and really did love Meilin."Fine then.Have a 

happy life, but before you go there is one thing that I have to do" she said.Syaoran 

watched as he saw her get up and stand right in front of him."Close your eyes" she said.

He didn't know what she was going to do, but he closed his eyes.He then could feel that 

Sakura was putting her arms around his neck and he could feel her staring at him with 

those beautiful emerald eyes.She then took a deep breath and kissed Syaoran 

passionately on the lips, not ever wanting the kiss to end.Syaoran then suddenly put his 

arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him kissing her back.Sakura then broke 

the kiss and looked at Syaoran."Good-bye, my love" she said as she turned around and 

ran away in the direction of Tomoyo's house.He watched as Sakura disappeared from 

his sight.He wished that he didn't have go, but he had to no matter what.With that he 

walked back to his apartment.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That is part one of Starting Over. I will write part two soon.

Part two will be about Sakura telling Tomoyo what happened

and wondering if she should let Syaoran go, or fight for him.

Please Review! And I will try to have the 3rd part of "All for Love"

And "Returning Home to You" ASAP!


	2. Fighting Back

Starting Over: Part 2

Author's note: All CCS characters do not belong to me, they belong to Clamp and various others. Also I 

am making no money off this! NONE whatsoever! Now on with the story.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling are still 18 in this fic.

' means thinking

" means speaking

( ) author's note

~~~ means scene changes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: So what is going to happen?!

Me: Well Sakura you are just going to have to read the story.

Sakura: But I want to know right now!

Me: Sakura could you just leave me alone for one second! Go hang out with the rest of the gang, while I 

finish writing up this story.

Sakura: Fine * Walks over to another room, where the rest of the characters are*

Me: Enjoy the story people!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura kept on running toward Tomoyo's house, hoping that her friend would be there to comfort her in her 

time of need. She then finally got to Tomyo's house and knocked on the door. Tomoyo then opened the 

door, to see a teary eyed Sakura.

"What happened, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, who was very concerned.

"Li...is...going...back to Hong Kong," she chocked out.

"And he is going to marry Meiling!" said Sakura as she fell down onto her knees, not knowing what to do 

anymore.

"Sakura, come inside so we can figure out what to do," said Tomoyo, she then helped Sakura up and led her 

inside and into the living room.

Sakura then told Tomoyo everything that had happened at Syaoran's apartment. The "Syaoran going back 

to Hong Kong thing", the lotus engagement ring, what "he" had said to her, and the kiss/ good-bye.

"Tomoyo, I just don't know what to do. He told me that he loves Meiling, so do I have any right to tell him 

that he can't marry her and that he should stay here in Japan because I love him? I just couldn't believe that 

he told me that he didn't love me. Hearing him say that hurt me in so many ways, that I can't begin to 

explain." Sakura explained to Tomoyo.

"You have to fight for him Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo. "If you don't fight for him, you will lose him to that 

evil witch, which is his cousin. And even though he said he didn't love you, I don't believe him. When you 

told me what happened while you two were kissing each other, shows me that he does have feelings for you.

So, you are going to march back to his apartment and tell him you love him and make him admit his feelings 

for you. Also, you are going to tell Meiling to keep her cruddy paws off of your true love, got it?!" she 

said as if she was a general and Sakura was one of her soldiers.

"Yes Sir...I mean Miss!" said Sakura. They both laughed about that for a minute or so. Tomoyo then 

dressed Sakura in a beautiful assemble that would be sure to make Syaoran change his mind about marrying 

Meiling. Tomoyo, shrugged at the idea of Syaoran marrying Meiling...it just wasn't right and never will be.

Sakura was wearing a pink tanktop with cherry blossoms sewed onto the bottom of the shirt, which was a bit 

short so it showed her stomach a little, a jean skirt, a jean trench coat, and cute white shoes. Tomoyo then 

sent Sakura on her way, making sure that she would not chicken out or anything. They both started walking 

to Syaoran's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran had finally finished his packing and decided to get going already. Meiling was still putting her 

stuff away and day-dreaming about the wedding they were going to have, when they get back home. 

Syaoran looked at Meiling and thought 'Even though you are not Sakura, I will still try to be a good 

husband for you and make sure nothing ever happens to you.' He told Meiling to finish up, so they could 

get going to the airport. He then looked at the clock to see that they were already going to be late, so he 

called up the airport and told them to change the time for them to leave to Hong Kong to 6:00 pm, since it 

was 4:30pm and their original time to board the plane was 4:00pm. Syaoran walked back to his room to see 

that he forgot to pack something. He went over to his bed to see the picture he had been looking at earlier ( 

remember from part 1?) and picked it up. 

" I have to forget about you, for will we never be together now, my cherry blossom," he said to 

himself. He then placed the picture in the wastebasket, next to his bed ready to forget about her.

Knock Knock Knock! "Coming" said Meiling. She then opened the door to see Sakura and Tomoyo 

behind her taping Sakura as usual. "What do you want Kinomoto?" asked Meiling. "I want Syaoran to stay 

here in Japan and I don't want him to marry you!" she yelled in Meiling's face. Meiling then became 

angered as she saw that the little cherry blossom still wanted to have Syaoran as her love and wanted to take 

him away from her. "Not a chance! I will never let you take Syaoran from me, NEVER!" said Meiling. 

And with that she slapped Sakura across her face very hard. Sakura then jumped on Meiling and started 

pulling her long hair. "OWWWWW!" screamed Meiling. Meiling then kicked Sakura in the stomach and 

made her crash against the wall. Sakura couldn't get up, for her back hurt so much.

"What is going on in the living room," said Syaoran to himself. He then walked into the living room to see 

Meiling and Sakura at each other's throats. "You two, stop this at once!" he yelled, but the two girls paid 

no attention to him. "Lets take this outside Kinomoto," said Meiling. "Fine. LETS!" said Sakura. They 

then started to walk outside. Syaoran and Tomoyo followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Meiling started to fight each other again, outside in front of the apartment building. Meiling 

grabbed Sakura by her arms and threw her against a tree. "The...pain...," said Sakura to herself. Sakura 

then got up and did a sliding kick thing, that made Meiling fall on her back. Syaoran then asked Tomoyo 

why they were fighting each other.

"They are fighting for your love," said Tomoyo. "Sakura loves you and will do anything it takes to get 

Meiling away from you." 

"But I already told Sakura that I don't love her," said Syaoran.

"Don't lie because I know you love Sakura," said Tomoyo.

Syaoran turned his attention to the girls to see that Meiling decided to finish Sakura off. Meiling punched 

Sakura in the cheek and made her crash into the tree again. Sakura was laying on the ground, trying to get 

up, but couldn't for her side hurt so much and she put her hand to her lips to see that it was bleeding. 

"Looks like I win, Kinomoto," said Meiling, with a smile on her face. Sakura then got up from the ground 

and spit in Meiling's face. "It...can't... end... this way," said Sakura, who was out of breath. Meiling then 

wiped the spit from her face and said "Too bad... too bad." She then walked back into the apartment 

building. Sakura then started to fall, but Syaoran caught her. 

"Why did you have to go and fight Meiling?" asked Syaoran, with anger in his voice.

"Because I love you....I love you, Syaoran," said Sakura.

"I already told you I love Meiling, so there is no use in trying to fight for my love" said Syaoran. ' I wish 

that I didn't have to say this to her.' Syaoran then decided to say something that would be sure to make 

Sakura stop loving him.

"Kinomoto-Sakura...I hate you," he said, like it was nothing.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran to see that he was very serious about what he just said. "Your lying" said 

Sakura. "I can see it in your eyes that you are lying to me!" she exclaimed.

"This is no lie, Kinomoto," he said.

"Don't start calling me by my last name, Syaoran!" she said.

"And don't call me Syaoran. You are not allowed to call me by my first name anymore." he said.

Sakura then looked at him and just wanted to cry. "You are not the Syaoran I know and love, it is like you 

are someone else now!" she cried.

"Your right, I am not the Syaoran you love, so just leave me the hell alone!" he screamed at her.

Sakura started crying and decided that he was right. She then started walking. Tomoyo was going to go 

with her, but turned to Syaoran to say something to him before she left.

"I hope you are happy now. This is something that can never be erased, so I hope you made the right choice about hating Sakura and loving Meiling. Sakura will be forever heart broken, but I guess you really don't 

care, do you now?" she said to Syaoran. She then started running after Sakura.

"If only you knew why I had to do this," said Syaoran to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hoped you liked Part 2 of Starting Over! Please review! For Part 3: Syaoran and Meiling go back to 

Hong Kong and are going to have their wedding! SO STAY TUNED FOR PART 3 OF "STARTING 

OVER"!


	3. Onward to HK and the Dream

Starting Over: Part 3

Author's note: Now in this part Syaoran and Meiling finally leave to go to Hong Kong. When they arrive in 

Hong Kong, Syaoran and Meilng's parents want to start the wedding soon. And they start making plans.

Can't tell ya anymore, because then I would spoil the whole story. Also I do not own any of the CCS 

characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp and Various others. Now on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" means saying stuff

' means thinking something

( ) means author's notes ( Which there aren't very many of)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran then went into this his apartment and yelled to Meiling that they were leaving for the airport 

whether she was packed up or not. He wanted to leave as soon as possible because he did not want to cause 

Sakura anymore pain, than he had already done. He remembered the look on Sakura's face when he told 

her that he hated her and that he did not love her. The face she made broke his heart into a bunch of broken 

pieces. Her expression had changed from happiness to sadness and it was all his fault. ' I know that 

Sakura will one day forget this and move on with her life,' Syaoran thought. He then walked into his 

bedroom and grabbed his suitcase. Syaoran then went into Meiling's room.

" Meiling, we are leaving now," he said calmly. " Ok, lets go back home already and get on with the 

wedding," she said happily. Before they left, Meiling left a note for Sakura to find, knowing that she will be 

coming back to the apartment soon to find Syaoran. The letter read: 

Dear Kinomoto Tramp,

Sorry that we left earlier than you thought, but oh well. It seems that I have finally gotten Syaoran 

to be mine. And you? Well you are going to be alone for the rest of your life. Too bad you can't come to 

the wedding, but you wouldn't want to come anyways... for it might break your heart...hehehe. Well that is 

all I have to say to you. I can't believe that I will have my wedding in the place that I have always pictured 

it would be. Good-bye forever~!

Signed,

Li Meiling

Syaoran and Meiling then walked out of the apartment building and called a taxi, that would take them to 

the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We now see Sakura and Tomoyo in Sakura's room, talking about what happened.

Tomoyo was trying to comfort her friend, but it was no use. Sakura had been crying since 4:35pm to 

5:30pm about losing Syaoran. Nothing Tomoyo did or said made Sakura any happier. All she wanted was 

Syaoran, but that was something that Tomoyo couldn't give to her... though she wished she could. Tomoyo 

then told Sakura that she had to go home, but would come back tomorrow. And with that she left her poor 

friend to be alone with her thoughts.

'I can't lose Syaoran. I love him too much just to let him marry Meiling. I have to convince him somehow 

to stay here in Japan and be with me, no matter what!' she thought to herself. Sakura then looked through 

her closet and got a her coat and was going to Syaoran's apartment.

"Where do you think you are going, Sakura?" asked Kero-chan.

"I am going to go talk to Syaoran again." said Sakura.

"I don't want you to be hurt again because of that Gaki!" yelled Kero-chan.

"Kero, I have to try don't I? I love him too much to let him disappear from my life." she said calmly.

"Ok, just be careful. I don't thrust that Gaki." said Kero.

Sakura then hugged Kero and walked out the door to face Syaoran again.

'I hope she will be ok and he better not hurt her more than he already has." thought Kero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura was nearing Syaoran's apartment, she started to remember everything that he had said to her 

earlier today. Remembering the pain that she felt, when Syaoran said he hated her and was going to marry 

Meiling. She then started thinking about the past when they were younger. She remembered how Syaoran 

always used to run away from Meiling, telling her to leave him alone. Meiling would always say that 

Syaoran and her would be married because of their arranged marriage, but Syaoran said he never would 

marry her because he doesn't love her. 'Then why does he want to marry her now?' thought Sakura. Right 

then and there, Sakura finally figured out the answer to her question. "He is going to marry her because if 

he wants to go home and lead the Li Clan, he must first marry Meiling!" she said aloud (See, Sakura is not 

that dense!). "Syaoran must have said all those awful things to me, so I wouldn't love him anymore and so I 

would not interfere with his plan to make his family happy." she said to herself. "Well if he thinks that I am 

going to stop loving him, he is dead wrong!" she screamed. Sakura then started running towards Syaoran's 

apartment. ' I hope I am not too late.' thought Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the airport...

Syaoran and Meiling had finally gotten to the airport. They got their tickets and were going to board their 

plane, but it seems that their plane would not be back on schedule, so they would have to wait for a while.

'I hope Sakura doesn't come to the airport. If I take one more look into those beautiful green orbs, I just 

know that I will end up staying with her and disappointing my family.' he thought to himself.

Meiling had fallen asleep in just a matter of minutes. Syaoran decided to let her rest and he would take a 

little walk.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her!?" said Syaoran to himself. 'It is because you love her, baka!' yelled 

his inner voice. Even Syaoran couldn't argue with that. He did indeed love Sakura very much, but he knew 

that his family wanted him to marry Meiling if he ever wanted to come home and lead the Li Clan. His 

mind was flooded with images of his beautiful Cherry Blossom. He couldn't but think about her all the 

time. Syaoran tried to think of other things, but it was no use. Even when going to sleep he could not 

escape the thought of not thinking of her. Then he started to think of something else... it was of an image of 

what his wedding was going to look like when he got home. It was a beautiful place, though he just 

couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. The minister had just said "You may kiss the bride."

But when he looked at his bride, it was not Meiling, but his Sakura. She was smiling and looked so happy. 

But then the happiness from her face was gone in less than a second. "What's wrong," said Syaoran in his 

day-dream. "You don't love me... you said you hate me." said Sakura, who then broke down in tears. 

"Sakura...I don't hate.." but just as he was starting to talk, the image of Sakura vanished and the last thing 

she said echoed in his mind. "Good-bye my love....Good-bye my love.... Good-bye my love." He then 

awoke from his day-dream to find that he had just walked into a pole and dropped to the ground. 

"Sakura..." was all he could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura finally got to Syaoran's apartment. She then started running up the stairs as fast as she could. 

"Syaoran... Syaoran are you here?!" she yelled when she knocked on his door. The door then slowly 

opened. She stepped inside and started looking for him. She called out his name, but there was no answer. 

She checked the kitchen, living room, bathroom, his room, but she did not find him. Sakura then decided to 

check in Meiling's room. 

Sakura walked into Meiling's room to see that it was empty. "I guess I am too late." she said to herself. As 

she was about to walk out of the room, she saw that there was an envelope on Meiling's bed. It was 

addressed to her. She then opened it and started reading it. After, she was done with the letter she was 

angered by what Meiling wrote. "The place I always pictured it would be....hmm..." said Sakura to herself. 

She then figured it out and ran out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran got back to where Meiling was sleeping and decided to wake her up. Meiling woke up and smiled 

at the face looking down on her. Syaoran then saw that their plane had just arrived. He helped Meiling up 

and they both hurried onto the plane.

They both seated themselves. It would not be long, until they were in Hong Kong. Meiling had fallen 

asleep again and he started to fall asleep himself. He then closed his eyes and dreamed dreams.

~Dream Starting~

He sees the setting of his wedding again, still unclear to him. And he sees his bride, but this time it is 

Meiling. He walks up to the altar and stands in front of Meiling. The minister says all the things he needs 

to say. Then he says "If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold 

your peace." All of a sudden the door of the church flings open and someone screams "Stop the wedding 

this instant!" But before he could tell who it was, he heard someone screaming his name. He then woke up.

~Dream Ends~

"SYAORAN WAKE UP, WE ARE HOME ALREADY!" screamed Meiling into Syaoran's ear. "AHHH," 

screamed Syaoran as he was awakened by Meiling. He then calmed down and walked off the plane with 

Meiling.

They then walked into the airport and picked up their luggage... actually Syaoran picked up their luggage 

and Meiling just carried her purse (figures). They were going to get a cab when a woman walked up to 

them. She then hugged, both Syaoran and Meiling. 

"Welcome home, my son." said the woman.

"Hello, mother." he said politely.

"I decided to surprise you two and come pick you up. When we get home, we have to start making the 

plans for your wedding right away." she said.

Syaoran just sighed. His mother then got them into the car and they were heading home... home. Syaoran 

never thought that he would ever come back, he missed his home in Hong Kong so much. He missed 

having his family with him. But he started thinking if this was what he really wanted. He then started to 

think about something else.

'Who was that person in my dream?' thought Syaoran. 'Would it come true....nah... it was just a dream 

after all...right?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: And I leave you with that...a cliffhanger *someone throws a tomato at me* 

GOMEN! Well I hoped that Chapter was ok! Please Review my loyal readers!

And Aiko, the rebeling angel, that really sucks that you can't use your computer at home,

but I will write more fics for you and everyone and I hope you will be able to read 

them at school, since your parents are mean and won't let you use the comp! But don't 

worry, you will survive (^_^)!


	4. Dream Come True

Starting Over: Part 4

Author's note: Hello people! Sorry it took so long to put this chap up, but I couldn't think of anything to 

write for awhile. Well in this chap Syaoran and Meiling are back in Hong Kong and are getting the 

wedding ready. But will Syaoran go through with the wedding or will he back out? Well read the story if 

you want to find out. CCS belongs to Clamp and various others and not to me. Making no money off this 

story. Just for entertainment. Now on with the story.

They are 18 in this fic.

" means someone is speaking

' means someone is thinking something

( ) means author's notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car had finally reached its destination. Syaoran was finally home, but now it was time to plan the 

wedding with his Mother and Meiling. And he could not help, but keep thinking about that dream he had.

'Would it come true?' is the phrase that kept repeating in Syaoran's mind.

Syaoran, Meiling, and Syaoran's mother got out of the car and started to carry their luggage into the house... 

actually Syaoran took all the luggage into the house and Meiling and Mother just carried their purses (-_-'). 

After the luggage was put away, they sat down in the living room and started to talk.

"So how was the trip to come back home?" asked Mother.

"It was fine mother," said Syaoran.

"SHOULDN'T we start planning the WEDDING?!" said Meiling loudly.

"Why you are absolutely right my soon to be daughter-in-law. We should start planning the wedding," said 

Mother.

For the rest of the day, Mother and Meiling talked about all of the things they had to get ready for the 

wedding. The flowers, chapel, food, invitations, wedding dress, tuxedo, and etc... Then they came to when 

they should have the wedding.

"I think we should have the wedding in two days," said Meiling.

"T-two days?" said Syaoran.

"Well of course. We want to make sure that we can get the place that I want the wedding to take place and 

the only opening they have is in two days," said Meiling.

"So it is settled. The wedding we be in the japanese gardens in two days starting from tomorrow," said 

Syaoran's Mother.

'Will you go through with this Baka or will you run back to your precious flower, who you really do love 

and care for,' asked Syaoran's inner voice. 

'I don't know,' was all Syaoran could think of in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We know go back to Tomoeda, Japan:

We see a girl running towards a house. She knocks on the door frantically and finally another girl about the 

same age as her lets her into her house. The girl who was knocking on the door was panicking about 

something that she had found out or something of the sort like that. The other girl then took her by the wrist 

and they both ran into another room.

One of the girls asked her mother if her and her friend could go somewhere. She had said 

yes and gave them some money. They then both ran out of the house in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling, Syaoran, and Mother had gone out shopping for the wedding. Meiling had bought a ridiculously 

expensive wedding dress that was red and was laced up in the front and back (what a slut...). They then 

went to the caterers, florist, and etc... They then went to the place where the wedding would be held. They 

stepped inside of the garden.

It was beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees all over the place and a small bridge that was built over 

this small pond, filled with many little fishes. Bamboo surrounded the whole garden and there was a small 

Japanese styled chapel at the top of the small hill in the middle of the garden. The garden was very 

beautiful at the moment for the sun had set and moon had rinsed up. The stars were shining upon the 

beautiful garden and cherry blossom petals began to fall and swirl around in the wind around Syaoran. 

'This is the place from my dream,' thought Syaoran. He started to walk around looking at all the was 

around him. Syaoran started to walk through the trees around and climbed up one of them. As he was 

sitting on a branch a cherry blossom landed on his lap. He then picked it up and began to look at it. 

'Why can't I forget about you? I am starting to wonder if I can go through with this wedding now... maybe 

I could talk to Mother. I am sure she would understand. I will talk to her when I get home,' thought 

Syaoran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are now at Tomoeda Airport:

The two girls run into the airport and buy their tickets for the plane trip. Their plane was to leave in 3 

minutes, so they had to run fast if they were going to catch it. They ran at top speed and reached their 

plane. They then took their seats and relaxed for a few minutes. The girls then started talking.

"Do you think we are too late?" asked one of the girls.

"Of course not. So lets go to sleep and when we get there we will stop it," said the other girl, who was 

trying to get some sleep.

Then the two girls finally fell asleep. But soon they would reach their destination to spoil fates plan for 

(can't say otherwise I would spoil the story).... because fate is what you make of it and the two girls were 

not going to let fate destroy one of their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling, Syaoran, and Mother had finally gone home and decided that they should get some rest for they 

had lots more to do the next day. Everyone was fast asleep.... well all except Syaoran. 'Something is going 

to happen, but I don't know what. Is my dream about to come true?' pondered Syaoran. He then finally fell 

to sleep after hours of thinking about what he was feeling.

"Wake up Syaoran," said Meiling sweetly.

"I don't want to get up. Today is saturday.... I want to get more sleep." And with that Syaoran pulled his 

blanket over his head and fell back to sleep.

Mother then stepped into his room and yelled at him to wake up and get going to the car, so they could go 

shop some more for the wedding.

Syaoran heard his mother, so he got up and told them to get out of his room so he could change. He took 

his pajamas off and took a shower. He then put on some clean clothes and dried his hair. Syaoran then 

walked downstairs and went inside the car that his mother and Meiling had been waiting in.

Today was just another tedious day for Syaoran. They first went to a men's clothing store to find Syaoran a 

suitable tuxedo for him to wear. He must have tried on a million tuxedos before he found... rather his 

Mother found him the right one for him.

Next was the bridesmaids dresses for his four sisters. Mother had looked all over the store for hours trying 

to figure out which would look best on who. Syaoran was just sitting there, being bored to death and very 

tired at that.

"Mother, do you think we could leave now. I mean you could do the rest of the planning tomorrow," said 

Syaoran.

"But on Monday is your wedding and if I finish the rest of the planning tomorrow it will all have to rushed 

and unplanned," said his mother.

"But I guess it has been a long day, so lets go home kids," concluded Syaoran's mother.

Meiling then grabbed Syaoran by the collar of his shirt and literally dragged him back to the car. When 

they finally got home Meiling went to bed, but Syaoran asked his mother to meet him in the living room to 

try and talk to her about "the wedding."

"Mother, how much do you like Meiling?" asked Syaoran.

"Why do you ask?" said Mother.

"Well...I mean...um..." said Syaoran and he tried to continue, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Oh... I see. You are just nervous about the wedding aren't you? Well you don't have to be you know. We 

all love Meiling very much and are glad that she is to be your wife. I mean your happy right?" said 

Mother.

"Well...um," said Syaoran. 'Just tell her you dummy!' yelled his inner voice. 'But what if she gets mad,' 

debated Syaoran with his inner voice.

"Oh and by the way, my son. I have decided to have the wedding tomorrow since I finished all the 

arrangements," said Mother.

"But I thought you hadn't finished yet," he said.

"That is what I thought, but it turns out that your thoughtful sisters decided to finish up the things that I 

hadn't gotten a chance to get to," said Mother with a smile on her face.

Syaoran was just about to say something, but his mother told him to go to bed and not to argue with her. 

And regretfully... he did as he was told and went to his room and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Hong Kong airport:

The plane from Japan had finally landed in Hong Kong. The girls were still asleep, until one of the other 

passengers woke them up, telling them that they had arrived to their destination. The two girls then 

stumbled off of the plane, got their luggage, and took a taxi to their hotel where they had a reservation. The 

two of them talked about what their plan was for tomorrow and went to sleep, hoping that their plan would 

be successful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran started to open his eyelids and wake up. He sat up in his bed and looked out his window to see that 

it was a bit sunny, yet there was hard winds blowing and dark clouds in the sky. This weather had reminded 

him of his dream he had about his wedding. This was the same kind of weather that was happening in his 

dream. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. Then all of a sudden someone stormed into his room.

"Li Syaoran, get up this instant and get dressed, unless you want to be late to your own wedding," said his 

mother, who was very panicky.

Syaoran had mother leave his room and wait downstairs for him. He then took a quick shower and put on 

the tuxedo that his mother had picked out for him and went downstairs.

"Are we really that late?" asked Syaoran.

"Well Meiling, your sisters, the minister, and everyone who was invited is there, so yeah I would pretty 

much think that we are very late, my son." said Mother.

"Oh.." was all Syaoran muttered.

They then hopped into the car and speed off to the Japanese gardens. After a few minutes, they finally had 

reached the garden. Syaoran and his mother went through the garden and entered the chapel that was atop 

of the small hill and saw everyone was indeed there. Syaoran then walked up to the alter and looked at the 

minister. 'Weird... he looks like the same guy from my dream... oh well," said Syaoran. The wedding had 

finally started. His sisters had walked down the aisle hand in hand with the very cute ushers ( I think that is 

what they call the guys who walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids, but if I am wrong I am sorry ). Then 

a cute little girl walked down the aisle dropping cherry blossom petals on the floor. 'Why did they have to 

be cherry blossom petals,' wondered Syaoran. Then the wedding march started. The doors opened and 

Meiling started to walk down the aisle toward where Syaoran was standing. Everyone was standing up and 

looking at Meiling saying things like she is so beautiful and her and Syaoran are perfect for each other and 

etc... Meiling finally reached the alter and everyone sat down. The minister then started to say all the 

things that he is supposed to say. He then started to say and looked at all the people who had attended.

"Now if anyone thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the 

Minister. Meiling then looked at them and had a glare plastered on her face that said "Say anything and I 

will kill you" kind of glare. No one had said anything and were all sweatdropping. "Well since no one 

objects then lets get on..." but before the minister could continue, the doors to the chapel had flung open 

and someone yelled "Stop this wedding right now!"

Syaoran then turned around to be shocked at who was standing at the entrance of the chapel.

"It can't be..." was all Syaoran could say.

The person that was standing in the entrance was no other than.....................................

(To be continued)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well there is another chapter for you guys and another cliff hanger. *Me dodges a tomato*

Don't worry... you will find out who it is in Chapter 4, so you will just have to wait until then my loyal 

readers. If that was confusing in the least I am so sorry, but you know me. I sometimes write confusing 

stories (^_^' ) Please Review my story people!


	5. The Plan

**__**

Starting Over: Part 5

Author's note: Hey people! Well here is part 5 of my story. I know I should have typed faster, but I 

had writer's block and I still have it, but still I am trying to write this story for you guys, my readers. 

As always and forever, I do not own any of the CCS characters. They all belong to Clamp and various 

others and I am making no money off this story. The only thing that belongs to me is this story line, 

plot, and anything else like that.

They are as I have said 18 in this fic.

' means thoughts

" means someone is speaking

( ) means author's notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop this wedding right now," said the figure standing in the entrance of the chapel. Everyone was 

shocked to see who it was, but Syaoran was even more shocked then the rest.

"Get out of here this instant!" yelled Meiling.

"I will not leave, not now and not ever," said the figure calmly.

Syaoran stared at the figure for a couple of minutes, before he could even say the person's name aloud. 

"Is that you... Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

The figure stared at him for a few minutes and then finally answered him.

"Of course it is me Syaoran," said Sakura.

Tomoyo then came out from behind Sakura and was recording everything that was happening. Sakura 

sweatdropped at this, but continued on with her plan, that even her best friend Tomoyo didn't know 

about. Sakura then called upon her wand and brought out the sleep card.

"Sleep card, put all of these people, except Syaoran and I, to sleep. Release!" she called out.

The card did as it was told. It swirled around the room and dropped blue powder on all the people in 

the chapel and they all began to fall asleep.

"You can't do this to me....Kinomoto...Sakura..." and after that was said Meiling had fallen asleep.

"Sakura...this isn't the plan...that we talked...about," said Tomoyo, who was almost going to fall 

asleep.

"I am sorry my friend, but this is something I have to do alone," said Sakura. She then brought out 

another card... it was the erase card and she showed the card to Tomoyo. Tomoyo instinctively knew 

what Sakura had planned. "No, you can't Sakura... you just can't," she then fell asleep. Sakura then 

looked at her friend and her eyes softened. "Don't worry Tomoyo, everything will be alright, one way 

or another," she said. Sakura put the card away and approached where Syaoran was standing.

Syaoran then looked all around him. Everyone had fallen asleep and the only people who were awake 

were Sakura and himself. 'What is she planning to do...' wondered Syaoran. He then looked up to see 

an angel in front of him.

Sakura walked cautiously towards him. She didn't know if he would be furious or glad that she had 

stopped the wedding. Sakura was wearing a white dress with cherry blossoms wrapped all around her 

dress and she was wearing a halo looking think, also made of cherry blossoms, and it was on her head 

(guess who made the dress for her ^^) . 

"Helle, my dear Syaoran," said Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he questioned her.

"To try and stop you from marrying the wrong woman," she said.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have come. There is nothing that you can say that will make me change my 

mind about what I have decided," he said.

"You just might change your mind after you hear me out," said Sakura, her eyes pleading with him, 

telling him to just listen to her.

"Alright...lets talk," said Syaoran.

Sakura then took Syaoran's hand in hers and began to pull him outside. It was a beautiful setting. 

The moon was out and all the stars in the sky were shining brightly. The pond had the reflection of the 

moon and stars in it. As they walked hand in hand the cherry blossom petals from all the trees began 

to fall and gracefully dance around Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura just smiled being happy that she was 

once again with her love, but if she could not be once more...well...a happy ending would not be 

possible for the two. The two of them then sat down next to the pond, looking at the stars...well 

actually Sakura looking at the stars and Syaoran wanting to talk already.

"Now what is this all about, Sakura?"

"Well, I just can't let you walk out of my life...I..I just can't!"

"I already told you what I decided, so why do you insist on interfering with my life?!"

"Syaoran, do you really and I mean really Love Meilin or are you doing this because your family wants 

you to marry her to be leader of the Li Clan?"

Syaoran looked at her wondering how she figured that out...

Sakura then got up and stood in front of him. "I know you don't love her, Syaoran. You can't lie to 

me about that. When I look into your eyes, they tell me something different than what you are saying. 

They are saying that you love me and not Meilin. But if I am wrong and you do love her, that is fine 

with me, but... I will...." Sakura couldn't bare to finish what she was going to say...

"Well? What are you going to do?" asked Syaoran, as if he were getting annoyed.

Sakura then took out the same card that she showed to Tomoyo. Syaoran looked at the card and 

couldn't figure out what she was going to do with it... "The Erase Card? What are you going to do 

with that?"

"I am going to...."

( To be continued next time on Starting Over)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: *giggles* Well I hope you all liked that chap of Starting Over! And I put a cliffhanger for all of 

you...hehehe! But don't worry I will have the next chap up soon so don't fret! Please Review my loyal 

readers! Ja Ne!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Pleading

**__**

Starting Over: 6

Author's notes: Hey people! Well if any of you are still even slightly interested in reading my 

fic than go ahead. I am sorry that I haven't been writing much, but I always say this so lets get 

on with the story. This is indeed going to be the last chapter of the story. I am sad because I 

have had so much fun writing this series, but now it has to come to an end. I will then write 

an epilogue. Now lets go on with the story and see what is going to happen to our dear 

Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun...

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling are still 18.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am going to..." she then stopped afraid to say what she had to say...

"Well? What are you going to do?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura then turned around to face her dear Syaoran. Her eyes softened and she looked as if 

she were going to start crying right on the spot. She then took his hands in her own and began 

to say what she had to say.

"Syaoran, don't you understand that I love you... I love you with all my heart and soul. I just 

want you to be happy... And if your happiness lies with Meiling then it is fine, but I don't 

think I could live with the thought of you being with another... I don't want to live my life 

looking back on memories of us together. Memories of when we had fun and when I first fell 

in love with you. I don't want to live my life wishing that you were mine... I want to be able to 

love again, but I know I can't because....of you. I will always care for you, but since you want 

to live your life with Meiling, I want us to be able to start over... To live without any regrets. I 

guess... what I'm saying is that it would be best if we forgot about each other. So, I am going 

to give you two choices. One is that you tell me the truth about you marrying Meiling just to 

make your family happy or we can permanently forget all memories of each other. I am going 

to use the erase card to erase your memories of ever meeting me and then use it on myself to... 

to forget about you. That way we will both be able to start over... I will give you a few 

minutes to think about what you are going to do. Whatever you choose to do... listen to your 

heart and it will lead you to what you want to do..."

Sakura then got up and walked away from Syaoran and walked over to a nearby cherry 

blossom tree and leaned against it while waiting for her love's decision. Though he couldn't 

see, Sakura had started crying and tears dripped down her face. Syaoran just sat there where 

he was shocked by Sakura's speech. He was debating with himself about what he should do...

'I never thought that she loved me this much. I am such a baka! I don't think I could bare 

the thought of never knowing Sakura... she means so much to me. I am just so confused on 

what I should do.....' Syaoran just sat there, staring at his precious Ying Fa, looking for an 

answer to his question...

As Syaoran was thinking of what he should do, he heard footsteps approaching him from 

behind. He turned around to see his mother standing before him. 'I thought everyone was put 

to sleep by Sakura's Sleep Card...'

"I'm much stronger than I seem to be son.." said his mother, as if she could read his exact 

thoughts.

"I thought you had fallen asleep like all the others..." said Syaoran.

"I did, but since the Li Clan is related to Clow Reed, I was strong enough to shake the sleep 

powder off," said his mother.

She then looked over to where Sakura was. She could feel how utter depression had fallen 

onto Sakura ever since she found out that Syaoran was going to marry Meiling. She had felt 

so bad at that moment knowing that her son was doing this only to please her, not because he 

was following his heart… She knew that because of her wanting him to marry Meiling so he 

could lead the Li Clan that he was denying himself of his one true love…

"Syaoran?" said his mother.

"What is it?" he said.

"Is this what you really want? I mean marrying Meiling… even if it means forsaking your 

real love for the Mistress of the Cards?" his mother said looking at him with sadness showing 

in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Mother? I want to marry Meiling and lead the Li Clan and be 

everything that you ever wanted me to be. I am so happy…so… so … happy," he then stopped 

talking and looked his mother straight in the eyes. "I am lying. I'm not happy at all… I am 

terribly miserable is what I am," and with that he collapsed onto the floor, kneeling in front of 

his mother. "I am so sorry for deceiving you. Making you think this is what I wanted. I only 

did this so…" and he was then cut off by his mother, finishing his sentence for him. "So I 

would be proud of you, ne?" she said, smiling at him. "How did you know?" he asked her. "I 

am your mother, I know everything about you and why you do the things you do. And when 

you had first told me that you decided to marry your cousin, I was puzzled by why you decided 

to marry her. You have always told me you never loved her in THAT way… So I tried to 

figure out why you were doing what you were going to do. And I did figure it out, just not 

soon enough… I just want to say I am sorry Syaoran," his mother just looked at him waiting 

for him to say something. "Sorry? I should be the one who should be sorry. Mother… would 

it be ok if I didn't marry Meiling…I just can't do it…" he asked her with pleading eyes. "I 

know. I want you to know that I am proud of you no matter what you do. I think now that 

you should go accompany that lovely girl that is leaning against that tree in front of you." She 

smiled at her son and started walking back to the small chapel. He then looked over at where 

Sakura was standing. He could feel how she was feeling at the moment. She was afraid. 

Afraid that he would tell her to get out of his life for one last time and leave her to be alone for 

the rest of her life. He then began walking over to her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well how did you like it? Mad at me for stopping there, ne? Well gomen… But the 

ending will be in the epilogue, so chill people. Well I will have the epilogue out soon, 

hopefully… ^.^ Please Review! Thank you for reading my stories people.


	7. The Truth Revealed

**__**

Starting Over: Part 7

Author's notes: Hey ppl! Well here is part 7. Yes I know I said it was going to be the epilogue, but I want a part 7 then I will wrap things up from there. Well Syaoran has finally come to his senses. Afraid he was going to be Meiling's husband, ne? But the story still isn't over, so lets get on with the story. And you all the legal mumbo jumbo. The only thing I own is this storyline and I am proud of it! When I first came out with this story, it wasn't supposed to be the way it is now. I actually had a different storyline for it, but I started writing and this is what came out of it and I am glad that everyone loved it so. Well lets get on with the story…

You know the ages of the characters already so I don't need to tell you. (^.^)

( ) means author's notes

' means thoughts

" means talking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Syaoran continued to walk toward her, he began to feel Sakura's strong aura. He could feel all of 

the emotions she was feeling at the moment. There was depression, anger, confusion, and most of all 

the love that she felt for him. He felt so terrible for hurting her so much. All this time he knew he was 

in love with Sakura, but he pushed her away and treated her like she meant nothing to him, which was

the complete opposite of what she means to him. And he now finally knows that.

As Sakura looked up at the sky, with tears falling from her face to the ground. She could feel Syaoran 

coming nearer and nearer to her. She was so frightened by what he might say or do to her. Really she 

was only scared of what he would say because she knew that Syaoran would never hurt her physically, 

but verbally was another matter… Sakura didn't think she could stand one more blow to her already 

shattered heart. Memories of her card capturing days when Syaoran had entered her life were now 

flashing before her eyes as if she would forget all that she knew in a few minutes. All her energy was 

being used to help her remember every detail in each memory that was embedded in her mind to make 

her feel as if she were reenacting it all again. She began to smile a bit as she saw each moment of her 

life with Syaoran. The laughter, the good, and the bad and it was all right there replaying before her 

eyes telling her that she could never forget Syaoran because without him, she might not be who she is 

today. She could have turned out to be a completely different person… She then looked at the erase 

card in her hand. Could she really go through with it? No, it what came to mind… If Syaoran told her 

for the last time that he didn't love her, she would just have to get on with her life, no matter how 

painful it would be in the beginning.

As Syaoran started getting close to Sakura, she began to glow a pink colored aura and started to 

stumble when she tried to start walking. He ran up to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. 

He kneeled down on the ground with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura are you okay?!" said Syaoran worried as heck for his love.

"I am just feeling a bit faint. I just used too much energy today." She looked up at him with a 

questioning look on her face. "So, have you made your decision?" she asked.

Syaoran looked up at her and smiled and hugged her tightly. Sakura was shocked at this, but then just 

hugged him back. "I was such a baka to try to make myself believe that I could love anyone else, but 

you. And you were right, the only reason I was marrying Meilin was so I could lead the Li Clan so that 

my mother and whole family would be proud of me. I am so very sorry for all the pain I have inflicted 

on you my Ying Fa," said Syaoran with a loving/ tender look in his eyes.

Sakura started to blush a bit when Syaoran called her his Ying Fa. She started to cry again because 

she was so happy. She thought she had lost Syaoran forever, but fate brought him back to her. But 

she then fainted because of all the energy she used up (remember, she used a lot of energy to remind 

her of all her memories of Syaoran). Syaoran picked her up and held her close to him as he held her. 

He then started walking back to the chapel with Sakura in his arms.

When he got there all of the guests and his family had started to wake up. 'Guess the sleep card wore 

off.' When everyone got their thoughts back together they all stared at Syaoran holding the Mistress of 

the Cards. Meiling became furious when she saw this.

"Put that tramp down right now! You are supposed to be marrying me, REMEMBER?!" said Meiling 

who was red in the face. She ran over to where Syaoran was standing and pulled Sakura right out of 

his arms and let Sakura land hard on the wooden floor.

"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran. He was about to run to her side and pick her up, when Meiling grabbed 

his arm and pulled him toward the alter. "Come now, time to get married," she said. "I am so sorry 

Meiling, but I can't marry you. Not now, not ever," he said looking at Meiling face to face. "B-but 

you said you wanted to marry me!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I know I said that, but I was doing 

it for the wrong reasons. I love you as a friend and nothing more. I am so sorry that I made you think 

that. I love my Ying Fa. I can't imagine my life without her… can't you understand that?"

Meiling looked at Syaoran, and then turned her attention to Sakura who starting to wake up and was 

making yelps of pain as she tried to get up. She then sighed and knew what she had to do. She walked 

over to Sakura and helped her up.

Sakura was surprised that of all people, Meiling was helping her up and was not trying to hurt her for 

once. "Meiling-chan, what is going on?" since she had fainted and not known what had happened in 

the last few minutes. Meiling looked at her and actually smiled. Not an evil smile, but an actual 

genuine smile. She handed Sakura a bouquet of cherry blossoms and peonies. "It seems that you have 

won Kinomoto…I mean Sakura. You won Syaoran's heart. There is no more use for me trying to 

stand in the way. I always knew that he loved you, but I just couldn't allow myself to believe it because 

I love him, at least I think I love him. I thought he could grow to love me if we got married, but it only 

seems that he would be miserable because he wouldn't be with you. I announce that at this moment I 

am no longer marrying Syaoran. He belongs with you Sakura. Just promise me that you will take care 

of him. Now lets get on with the marriage of Syaoran and Sakura."

Meiling then hugs Sakura. "I promise I will take care of him and love him forever, and remember that 

you are never alone. You have me and Syaoran, your friends," said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Meiling then told Sakura to go over to Syaoran. Sakura nodded and started walking towards him.

She starts running and jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around him tightly. "Please, don't 

ever leave me again, please…" she said, holding on to him so tight as if he would disappear at that 

very moment. "Shhhh….don't worry my Ying Fa. I promise I will never leave you ever again. Just do 

me one thing," he said. "What is it?" asked Sakura with wondering what he wanted her to do for him.

He began to kneel down on one knee and took her hand in his and looked at his love. "I never want to 

lose you again. And to do that I will need to be with you every minute of everyday of every week for 

the rest of my life. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me, that is if you want to spend the rest 

your life with such a baka…"

Sakura looked at him and kneeled down so she could look at him face to face. "I never want to lose 

you, so yes of course I will spend the rest of my life with you. And you are not a baka, you are kawaii 

*giggles*." And with that she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Syaoran blushed and kissed back. When 

the kiss ended, everyone who was in the chapel was looking at them and they both turned bright red.

"Now there is one thing that you have to do for me, Syao-chan," said Sakura.

"Anything for you my dear Ying Fa," he said.

She giggled and said " You have to call my dad and brother and tell them that we are getting married."

"NANI?! Why me?! I can imagine it now, your dad and brother get here and you become a widow in 

3 seconds because Touya is going to kill me when he sees me," said Syaoran.

Sakura just laughed. "Well you still have to call them and then after you tell them I will talk to them, 

ok?"

He sighs. "Oh ok…"

"KAWAII," said Tomoyo (they forgot about Tomoyo-chan for abit).

Both Syaoran and Sakura smile for the camera and blush all kinds of shades of red.

"I will make your wedding dress and decorate the place and get a caterer and invite everyone we know 

and…(she goes on and on from there)."

Sakura talks to Tomoyo about things for the wedding and Syaoran drags himself to the nearest phone 

to call Sakura's family.

At all this, Syaoran's mother smiled and was glad that her son finally followed her heart. 'I am so 

proud of you my son,' is what she thought at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there is part 7! I hope you all liked it. Now don't think its all over yet. We still have an epilogue left and then we are done. Please R+R! Thank you for reading my fic all my loyal readers! *giggles*

Love, Sakura-Chan


End file.
